Widow
by Moon16279
Summary: Ebony Widow is the daughter of the Black Widow and is the new ghoul at Monster High. Ebony faces new challenges with joining the new band with bad boy and lead guitarist Danny Stones, to evil Queen Bee Cleo de Nile out to get her, Ebony has a lot to handle but there are more evil things lurking about with evil spider god Anansi takes a sudden interest in Ebony. See what happens?


Chapter: 1

Meet Widow Being the new girl is hard, but being the new ghoul and the daughter of the infamous Black Widow just makes things even harder. I stood in front of my

new school Monster High. I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding my breath as I examined my outfit. I wore black and red ankle boots with spider webs, I wore a red miniskirt that showed off my caramel mocha legs, my shirt was a low cut black shirt with a red webbing design, my spike bracelets jingled as I applied my blood red lipstick to my plump lips, my hair cascaded down my back in waves with red streaks, and my eyes were a dark brown but with a hint of red. "Here goes nothing," I said as I walked through the gates of Monster High. I could feel eyes watching my every move as I could hear the students talking about me. " She's so hot." "Who's the new ghoul?" "I love her shoes!" The comments grew more and more as I headed inside through the halls and into the headmistresses office. The head mistress was a long time friend of my mom. " Oh good Ebony I see you're here early I have your schedule right here." She said as she handed me my schedule. "Thank you head mistress." " No problem at all, and if you have any problems at all you can come to me anytime. " She said as I nodded and left her office and headed to my first class of the day. I stood in front of the door of my Mad Science class as I opened the door. The rows of seats were packed with students as I walked up the steps till I had a window seat. After ten minutes the bell rang as the teacher walked in. "Hello students were going to be opening our textbooks to learn what types of chemicals we should not drink." He said as the class instantly groaned. "But first I believe we have a new student join us please step down to introduce yourself." Several heads swiveled in my direction as I let out a low grown and made my way down the steps and since I was on the first floor it didn't take me long as the teacher made me stand in front of the whole class. "Please state your name and what type of monster you are." "I'm Ebony Widow and I just moved her from California. My mother is the infamous Black Widow" The room immediately erupted in surprise as they immediately started to talk about my mother even the teacher was left flabbergasted and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "T-thank you Miss Widow you may take your seat now. Everybody else please open your books." I quickly headed back into my seat and did my best to ignore the obvious stares. After three hours that seemed to last eternity the class finally ended and I quickly ran out of my seat and out of the classroom. I didn't know where I was going which is how I ended up knocking into somebody. I ended up landing on my but as papers were scattered I immediately started apologizing. "I'm so so soo sorry. I'm such a klutz," I said frantically as I picked up the papers. "It's ok I should have looked where I was going. I really need my glasses." Said a smooth and sultry voice as I looked up into the most beautiful serpent eyes I have ever seen. The boy himself was well built, his skin was sun kissed with slight green scales on his right arm, he wore dark colored jeans, and a hoodie vest shirt, but what shocked me the most was his surprised expression there was slight fear. "Y-your not frozen!" He said. I think that the confusion was evident on my face so he explained. "I'm a Gorgon whatever I see turns to stone unless I wear my shades" He said holding up a pair of black aviators. "Oh... I guess it's because I'm wearing contacts" I said cheerfully as I smiled at him I could hear him let out a shaky laugh. " We should probably get up I think were getting some unwanted attention." He said, he was right monsters were looking at us and began whispering. "Good idea." I said as he helped me stand up I was the person to pull away first as I cleared my throat nervously. "So… um do you know where I can find the music room I have Choir?" I asked. "Oh I can show you I have the same class too with some of my band mates." He said smiling as he started dragging me nearly everywhere until we finally reached a door that said music room as Deuce quickly pulled me inside. Before I could even start asking questions I was pulled to the side by a women who looked to be in her mid twenties with long silvery white hair that was past her back, her skin was a purple-gray, and she wore a tattered purple dress with stilettos and framed glasses. "You must be the new ghoul. I'm Ms. Screech. I've heard a lot about your music from your previous school." She said "Oh thanks I really just want to do my best." I said honestly and I could see a little gleam in her eye that sent out all type of warning bells. "Alright class it would seem we have a new student, and as required in my class every new student must perform a song of their choosing in front of the class." She said. Judging eyes were on me as I walked towards the grand piano and sat down on the bench I looked over my shoulder as Deuce gave me encouraging thumbs up as I began to expertly play the keys and began to sing.

**Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love I've opened up, unsure I can trust My heart and I were buried in dust Free me, free us**

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight If you walk away I will suffer tonight**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am bound to you**

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own Walls I built up became my home I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us Sweet love, so pure**

**I catch my breath with just one beating heart And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am bound to**

**Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears All that I have been carrying all these years Do I risk it all? Comes this far just to fall? Fall**

**I can trust, and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? And finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am, ooh I am I'm bound to you**

As I played the final crescendo applause and cheers erupted around me as my face heated up a little. That was simply incredible Ebony! Did you write that yourself?" Asked Ms. Screech. " Yeah I write all of my songs myself." "Simply marvelous I can't wait to hear more from you." She said as I walked up the steps to where Deuce was sitting as he caught sight of me he immediately began to congratulate me. "I can't believe you can sing like that? You're amazing!" He said as I smiled as a girl suddenly pushed in front of Deuce as she examined my face. "She's more than that she's absolutely sweet as a Georgia peach honey she's perfect as our new singer." She said " New singer?" "Oh I should introduce myself I'm Operetta I play the keyboard, you already know Deuce here he does drums, this is Clawd our base player." She said as she pointed to a werewolf wearing a letterman jacket as he simply nodded while she turned me toward another boy with blue skin and flaming hair and clothes. "This is Holt he usually does turntables and rapping." She said as Holt started to sing a little to me as I merely laughed and I swear I could see him drool a little. " And last but not least we have our lead guitarist who is supposed to be-" Operetta was cut of as the door to the music room suddenly opened heads turned to face the noise as the figure appeared and I could see some girls start too soon and I could see why. He had a nearly six foot frame with broad shoulders, he wore a black long sleeved V-neck with the sleeves rolled up that showed off his muscular arms and tattoos, dark washed jeans hanged from his hips down to his black boots, his face was the epiphany of angelic against his russet color skin, his hair was in red and black spikey that would make woman want to drive there fingers through, and he wore a carefree smirk that just simply made him knew that he was the best but what stood out the most was his ember eyes that had a hidden fire behind them and could make you get lost for days without tiring. I felt my breath catch as he made his way over here his hauntingly beautiful eyes locked on to my red ones. I could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves and I had to fight the urge to let my hands wander over his sculpted, well-toned body. When he finally was in-front of me I was completely speechless as he leaned down towards me and said. "What's your name beautiful?"

**R&R I OWN NOTHING BUT EBONY AND THE MYSTERY BOY WHO WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
